1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure for motor""s pole, and more particularly to a pole of an outer pole type heatsink fan, wherein the positioning structure may be assembled easily, and may prevent misplacement of the pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heatsink fan structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 is disclosed in the applicant""s Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 382412, comprising a base board 90 having a shaft 91 for supporting an impeller 92 to rotate. The outer periphery of the blades 93 of the impeller 92 is combined with a magnet ring 94. The base board 90 is provided with multiple poles 95 for fixing winding coils 97, and an outer frame 96 is mounted on the base board 90. The magnet ring 94 may induce with the coils 97 of the base board 90, so that the impeller 92 may be rotated, and the blades 93 may drive the air to flow.
In the conventional impeller structure, each of the coils 97 is wound respectively to form a unit. After the unit of the coil 97 is fixed on the pole 95 respectively, the terminal of the coil 97 may be connected outward. However, the connection work of the terminal of the coil 97 is more inconvenient, and easily causes misconnection of polarity.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a positioning structure for motor""s pole, wherein the pole may be wound with a conducting wire rapidly and conveniently.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a positioning structure for motor""s pole, wherein when the pole is mounted on the housing, the positioning structure may be assembled easily, and may prevent misplacement of the pole.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a positioning structure for motor""s pole including a housing provided with a pivot portion having a periphery provided with multiple wall plates and a pair of insertion seats. Each of the insertion seats is formed with an insertion groove for insertion of a circuit board. The housing is provided with multiple combination posts. The pole includes a magnetically conducting material, and an insulating material. The magnetically conducting material is enclosed by the insulating material, and is partially exposed outward from the insulating material. The magnetically conducting material is wound with a conducting wire.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.